This invention relates to an improved fireplace for heating indoor spaces and water for sanitary use.
In view of the growing demand for more efficient and energy-saving heating systems, particularly for small residential applications, the Applicant has devised a way of exploiting traditional wood-burning fireplaces to effectively supply heat to plural indoor spaces.
A major problem encountered with such alternative heat sources to conventional central heating systems is that of taking the heat generated out of the space or room where the fireplace is located.
A further problem is that, where the fireplace happens to be the sole source of heat in a house, then no hot water be made available on a continuous basis for sanitary use.